


Ryan's Quest

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Ryan & Rylie [4]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Little Ryan is on a mission!  His assignment the perfect name for his puppy.  Just how will he know when he finds it?  Someone in the newly formed DiNozzo family finds romance...  how will the others react?





	1. Chapter 1

“Ryan?” Tony went looking for his too quiet son. “You in here?” Not finding him, he detoured through the kitchen, relieved when he could see the little boy just out the backdoor with his sand shovel. Grabbing his coat, Tony called to Gibbs. “Going outside to check on our new daddy.”

 

“Hi, my Tony!” The little boy wiped at his nose, it was running from the cold. “How much room does my little boy need for his business?”

 

“Well, he’s going to need a bit more,” Tony grabbed the shovel that he used for the patio. “Need a hand?”

 

“If you have the time,” Ryan nodded. “I won’t turn down some extra muscle.” Tucking his head, the little boy went back to shoveling, he was going to be the best puppy dad ever. “I still don’t know what to name him! Everything I think of doesn’t work for him. He doesn’t look like a Fido or a Brutus. Pet Person said to name him Binky. What kind of name is Binky for a boy? I think her collar is on too tight!”

 

“What did your grandpa suggest?” Tony questioned as he shoveled. “He’s a pretty smart guy.”

 

“He said that when the name is perfect, I will know it.” Ryan sighed. “This is a lot of responsibility, dad.” 

 

“You know, I agree with Gibbs.” Tony smiled. “Grace was sad to leave today, she loves your puppy.”

 

“My puppy sure likes to kiss her, I think he likes pretty ladies. I don’t think he’s going to like having to sleep in that cage, dad. Why does he have to be locked up like a prisoner?” Ryan sighed. “It’s going to make me sad.”

 

“Well, I want him cage trained because when we go places like the store, library and church, he can’t stay out.” Tony stopped shoveling to watch his son. “We don’t want him chewing things up while we are out. He could ruin a lot of things, buddy. Chew up your shoes or your bed or even your underwear!”

 

“What?” Ryan looked up at Tony. “Those are my precious, most prized possessions. He can’t chew them up!” 

 

“We have a big enough space now,” Tony put his shovel up and took Ryan’s from him. “Let’s go get warmed up.”

 

“I need to have a talk with this fella,” Ryan started to peel off his coat as soon as he got in the house. “I’m going to keep this right here so I can dress fast to take him potty. Maybe I should do it now before I take all this off? Grandpa! I need my puppy, please.”

 

“How’d you know I had him?” Gibbs snorted as he carried the dog into the kitchen.

 

“Because, you got it bad for him. I can tell!” Ryan sighed as he clipped on the leash. “Don’t fight me, puppy breath. We got business to do then we have to have a very long talk. I’m the boss, you go it?”

 

Ryan and puppy walked around the shoveled area, the puppy finally taking the time to pee. With that business out of the way, Ryan hurried in the house, wiped off the puppy’s feet and placed him on the floor. “I got a situation here, I need unzipped fast!”

 

Tony and Gibbs worked together to free the little boy, he ran for the bathroom the pup following right behind. “I need a little help in here, I can’t go if I’m being watched!”

 

Taking the puppy into the living room, Tony handed the pet over to Rylie, the little girl automatically putting a doll’s hat on him. “Puppy is cute!” Rylie giggled as she started dressing the puppy up in her beads.

 

“Thanks for the rescue!” Ryan called as he walked into the living room. “Oh boy!” Ryan laughed. “I’m not sure Mortimer is going like that!”

 

“Mortimer?” Tony laughed. “Great name!”

 

“We’re just testing it,” Ryan sighed. “Nothing is saying this is what his name should be, I don’t know about this ‘sponsibility. It’s bigger than I am!”

 

“That is true!” Tony nodded. “However, I think you have it covered, man.”

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan pointed to his puppy. “Maynard is dressed up like a girl. That name isn’t sticking either! I really need to give this more thought!”

 

“I still can’t believe you got him a dog,” Gibbs smiled in amusement. “He’s so focused on being a good dog daddy, it really changed his life.”

 

“He’s always worried that he’s going to get sent away,” Tony explained. “I thought maybe if we added to the family, it would make him feel more stable. Do you think you could make something for me? I have an idea.”

 

Tony sketched his idea for Gibbs, his heart feeling so full when he watched the excitement dance in the older man’s eyes. “I have a bigger project,” Tony laughed. “However, it’s going to wait until we aren’t waiting for the next big snow storm to hit.”

 

“I’m going to run home,” Gibbs pointed to the back of the house. “I have a piece of wood that will work. Let me get my tools and I will be back.”

 

“Popeye?” Ryan turned to his grandpa when he saw him putting on his coat and boots. “Don’t leave! I want to play with you!”

 

“I’m going to be right back,” Gibbs smiled. “I have to go get something from my house, I’m coming right back.”

 

“How many minutes?” Ryan ran and grabbed the clock off the table, he’s was learning how to tell time so Tony kept a clock on the table to randomly practice with. 

 

“Fifteen,” Gibbs watched as Ryan studied the clock. “Can you show me when I should be back by?”

 

“Big hand will be on the five which is really twenty-five,” Ryan pointed. “I’ll be right here with Snorkle waiting. Snorkle?” Ryan looked at the puppy, the dog totally ignoring him. “I know, back to the drawing board! We can’t have a man to man talk until he has a name!”

 

“You work on that, I will be right back.” Gibbs hurried out the door to the truck. The grandfather in Gibbs was amused and proud of the little boy, he had come so far in a mere six months. There were so many obstacles they had overcome and so many more adventures they would encounter. “You,” Gibbs’ eyes filled with tears and he looked at the closed door of the house that held his world. “Have no idea how much I love you, little boy.”

 

With four minutes to spare, Gibbs returned to find Ryan clutching the clock with one hand while he took all the beads off the puppy with the other. “Need a hand, buddy?” 

“You’re back early!” Ryan smiled as he put down the clock. “Rylie has Sebastian a real mess.” Looking at the dog, then his grandpa, the little boy shrugged. “Guess that’s not it either.”

 

“You working off of Disney characters now?” Gibbs laughed as he took the baby doll dress off of the puppy.

 

“I tried James Bond, that didn’t work. 007 doesn’t either. I tried all my super heroes, I even tried McGee!” Ryan shook his head. “Nothing is sticking!”

 

“What’s your favorite book?” Gibbs already knew the answer, but he wanted to lead the little boy for a moment. “Did you try one of the characters from that?”

 

“Well,” Ryan sat down the floor. “I can’t call him Charlotte. Oh Wilbur?” Ryan watched as the puppy ignored him. “Fern? Avery? Homer? Gander? Fussy? Uncle?” Sighing deeply, “this isn’t working.”

 

“That’s not all the characters,” Gibbs reminded Ryan. “You have two favorites, Wilbur and ….?”

 

“Templeton,” Ryan mumbled. Puppy turned to his new friend and started barking. “Templeton? You like Templeton?” Kisses and nips, Ryan was full of joy! His puppy had a name! “Templeton DiNozzo! I like it! Thanks Grandpa!”

 

Running into the kitchen, Templeton following closely, Ryan looked for his dad. “Daddy? Where’d you go?” Not finding his father, the little boy decided since they were this far, it was time for his little friend to go out. Taking the puppy out on the leash, Ryan walked him around his spot waiting, soon rewarded with a successful potty break.

 

“Listen, Templeton.” Ryan reached into his pocket for the puppy’s treat. “You are doing a very good job, we have to keep doing a good job. If not, we could lose our home. Daddy loves us, but we didn’t get born to him so we’re just being borrowed.” Ryan walked his puppy into the porch, unclipped the leash and tossed the ball. Laughing at how Templeton fell over it every single time, the pure joy was evident in the little boy’s demeanor.

 

“Ryan?” Tony stepped out on the porch. “It’s pretty cold out here, baby. What are you doing?”

 

“Playing hard with Templeton,” Ryan wiped at his runny nose. “You can’t play like this in the house, we might break something. No disrespect, dad, but we have to burn off some energy.”

 

“I agree,” Tony slipped on his coat and boots before zipping up Rylie’s. “Think we could play too, for a little bit?”

 

“Yep!” Ryan picked up the ball. “Watch this, daddy. This guy is a real character.” Tossing the ball, Templeton ran after it, falling over the ball before popping back up again, his tail wagging. “Every single time!” Ryan gasped laughing. 

 

“I like the name Templeton,” Tony laughed. “Do you think he will want to listen to us read Charlotte’s web? Maybe he will like story time too.”

 

“Books are my life!” Ryan turned to his puppy. “I am going to read you the best stories in the library. I have to see if they have the one I got about 5 trips ago, you will like it a lot. It’s about a puppy, just like you, he gets into all sorts of trouble. Dad, where is grandpa?”

 

“He’s making something,” Tony said softly. “Did you need him?”

 

“I could use a hand,” Ryan sighed. “Can you watch Templeton while I go get him?”

 

Walking into the house, Ryan slipped off his boots and started running through the house looking for his grandpa. “Grandpa!”

 

“Well, hello handsome,” Gibbs stepped out into the hallway. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I want you to come play!” Ryan started to tug on his grandfather’s hand. “I want you to help me get my dad in a snowball fight. I get clobbered every time!”

 

“I will teach you all my secrets when it comes to the perfect snowball,” Gibbs stated as he started to put on his layers. “The first thing is, we have to find a place to hide for a couple minutes, we have to assemble our snow balls then get into position.”

 

“I know just the place!” Ryan led Gibbs and Templeton behind the play house. Together, they made their snowballs while Tony pulled Rylie around on the sled.

 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs snapped, Tony’s head coming up automatically only to find a snowball zinging right at him followed by several more. “Good work snow master Ryan!”

 

“That was the best!” Ryan was gasping for air he was laughing so hard at his snow covered father, Templeton pulling on his pant leg for attention in the mean time. “I’m coming, puppy breath. Dad, you should have seen your face!”

 

“You think you’re a funny man, Gibbs.” Tony picked up a handful of snow. “You haven’t had a snowball fight until you’ve been on the receiving end of the DiNozzo Frozen Dynamite!”

 

“Ryan, Run!” Gibbs laughed. “Your dad and I are about to get real crazy out here.”

 

“Come on Rylie! Templeton! Let’s go!” Hurrying to the porch, the little boy watched as one right after another the men bombed the other with snowballs. “They are good.”

 

“That’s pretty intense stuff,” Vance called as he walked out of the house onto the porch. “Relax, your dad gave me your door code. Cool dog!”

 

“This is Templeton DiNozzo,” Ryan handed his puppy to Vance. “He is a kisser, be very careful! When he gets really excited he dribbles a little bit of pee on you. My grandpa says a little bit of excitement puppy pee never hurt nobody!”

 

“He’s right,” Vance laughed as he let the puppy lick his face. “He’s a very happy boy. Why are they so intense?” Pointing to Gibbs and Tony’s snowball bombing.

 

“Grandpa helped me kick my dad’s butt in a snowball fight,” Ryan explained. “My dad is kind of a sore loser?"

 

"How do we stop them?" Vance watched as the men continued to throw one snowball after another.

 

"That's pretty easy right now," Ryan sighed. "We can use the truth." Walking to the edge of what he felt was the safe zone, Ryan waited until his dad and grandpa were reloading before he spoke up. "I'm feeling wobbly!"

 

"I'll cook," Tony picked up his son and handed him to Gibbs. "Get some juice into him. Rylie, come on little boo! Let's go get some food. Templeton, you too. Hello Leon! Stay for lunch?"

 

"I would be delighted," Vance carried Templeton inside the house. "Oh boy, this little fella sure has lots of energy."

 

"He does until he doesn't," Ryan giggled. "Sometimes when he is playing he falls right over and goes to sleep. Just right there, where he's at falls over and snoozes."

 

"Drink your juice," Gibbs handed Ryan a cup.

 

"Manners, grandpa!" Ryan gave his version of the Gibbs stare. "It never hurts to say please and thank you. That was in the book I got last week, it was all about manners. You should see the things these monsters tried to do without manners!"

 

"Do you have a lot of books?" Vance questioned Ryan as he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat beside him. "You seem like the reading kind."

 

"I have my own library card," Ryan smiled. "Do you want to see it?"

 

"I would love to," Vance's heart soared, this little boy had really come out of his shell since their first meeting, both children having blossomed so much. "Rylie? What are you doing?"

 

"Feeding the puppy," Rylie looked up at Vance. "Watch." Templeton had a great deal of patience, his little mouth gently taking the pieces of food one by one from the little girl. "See."

 

"I do," Vance smiled. "You are such a great helper!"

 

"Thank you," Rylie giggled when Templeton stepped in the water dish. "Uh oh! It's a mess dad!"

 

"What do you need?" Tony looked over to see what kind of mess.

 

"Quicker picker uppers, please." Rylie held out her hands for the paper towels.

 

"She quotes her brother, who quotes commercials." Tony snorted. "Sometimes, you have to translate."

 

"This is my library card," Ryan handed it to Vance. "See it has my name on it, Ryan. This is the book that my elf, he was a real troublemaker, left me. It's the best book in the whole world. It's my favorite. This is my Snoopy, he's a good friend. You can tell him anything and he keeps all your secrets. Do you want to see where I go to school?"

 

"I do," Vance nodded, he knew that Tony homeschooled, it was of the main reasons that he decided to take the cold case position that allowed him to work from home. Following Ryan down the hallway, Vance stepped into what looked like Tony's home office until he walked completely into the room.

 

"My Popeye, he made me this desk and chalkboard. These are my school books and I keep my library books in here just to be safe. This part of my desk opens so I can keep my pencils, markers and crayons in it. You can write on it, too. Grandpa put something special on it so I can do that. Dad teaches me all the stuff they say that he has to, but we do extra stuff too. We don't want me getting bored."

 

"What kind of extra stuff are you learning?" Vance smiled. "You seem like a very smart fella."

 

"I'm learning to tell time, that's supposed to happen when I am seven or eight. I can read a compass and we are growing some seeds right now in this dark cupboard. Once they have little leaves on them, we have to put them in some dirt to grow bigger. We are going to grow all the plants for the garden so we don't have to buy them next time."

 

"You are one very busy kid," Vance winked. "What's your sister do while you are learning?"

 

"She goes to preschool down the street," Ryan smiled. "She loves it, I think she has a boyfriend, but I'm not sure. She's not telling me any details yet, but that little Zachary kid kisses her a lot."

 

“Do you want to beat him up?” Vance questioned as he took a seat to look through Ryan’s school curriculum.

 

“Heck no,” Ryan shook his head as he took a seat at his desk. “She deserves a chance at romance.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Coming through,” Ryan yelled as he ran for the back door. “Potty emergency! He was going to pee on my book.” Ryan ran out the door with just his slippers on, sending Tony into action to follow with a coat, boots and his gloves.

 

“Wow,” Tony laughed. “You made it just in time, I guess we need to get some of those piddle pads. It will give him an option when little legs can’t make it.”

 

“He’s a good boy,” Ryan asserted. “He didn’t mean to try to pee on my book, daddy. Listen, I will have a talk to him. Don’t make him leave!”

 

“I’m not sending him away,” Tony reassured. “Let’s get him to finish his business, we’ll have a man to man talk over some of Ellen’s cookies. What do you say?”

 

“Sounds good,” Ryan sighed. “I’m willing to listen to what you have to say.”

 

Templeton finished his business and started to shiver. Hurrying him into the house, Ryan wrapped his precious new friend in a blanket and walked him around the living room. “He’s so cold, daddy.” Ryan’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

“I know,” Tony sighed. “He’ll get use to that.”

 

The little boy’s heart sank, he knew now why Tony wanted to have the heart to heart talk with him. Going to his room, Ryan placed Templeton on his bed still wrapped in the blanket. Pulling out his backpack, he looked around his room. “I don’t know what to pack, I have so much stuff now. Don’t worry, I will figure it out. I won’t let you be alone, Templeton!”

 

Deciding that he would need the wagon, Ryan carefully used some gift bags from Christmas to pack his underwear, pajamas, toothbrush and warm socks. He put his and Rylie’s sleeping bags in the wagon, the puppy food and two bowls. He made sure to pack warm clothes and a few toys for Rylie, he needed to save her a spot to sit in the wagon for when her legs got tired. 

 

“Rylie,” Ryan walked into the playroom where the little girl was play. “We have to go.” Taking his sister by the hand, they made their way through the house with the wagon and puppy to the front door. Putting on their coats, gloves, hats and boots, they looked around one more time before heading outside into the cold of winter. 

 

They had made it down the block when Tony discovered the children were missing. His heart was racing as he rushed room to room. “Gibbs, they are gone!”

 

“What?” Jethro made his way into the house from where he had been working in the garage. “What do you mean gone?”

 

“I was in the basement, I came upstairs and found the kids and Templeton gone.” Looking around, Tony sighed. “He packed. Gibbs, he packed the dog food and their snacks are missing.”

 

“I see tracks,” Gibbs called as he pulled on his coat. “He had the wagon.”

 

“Ryan,” Grace pulled up to where her little friend was pulling the wagon down the sidewalk. “Buddy? What happened? Why are you leaving?”

 

“Hi, My Grace,” Ryan wiped at his tears, his little cheeks red from the cold. “Daddy is going to get rid of Templeton, I have to keep him safe. I promised Bella that I would keep Rylie safe, I have to keep my promise so I brought her with me.”

 

Parking the car, Grace pulled her hood over her head and proceeded after her little friend. “Honey, you have to tell me what happened. You know, I want to keep all of you safe, even your cute puppy. Did you give him a name yet?”

 

“Yes, his name is Templeton.” Ryan moves the blanket so Grace can see his puppy’s face. “He’s a good boy, he’s just a baby. He had to go potty and he dripped some pee pee on my workbook. He didn’t mean to do it, he’s just a baby.”

 

“Is that why you ran away?” Grace questioned softly. “Because Templeton had an accident?”

 

“I took him out, he went potty. Daddy said we had to have a man to man talk, that’s bad news. I packed our stuff and we left before we could have the talk. I don’t want to have daddy mad at me.” Ryan sighed. “We have to get going.”

 

Motioning for Tony and Jethro to stop their rapid approach, Grace took the wagon handle and started to pull it for Ryan. “You know, I was thinking about something. What if your dad just wanted to tell you that he loves you and Templeton? What if he wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, there is never ever going to be a reason that he wants you or Rylie or Templeton to go away? Your dad is a pretty reasonable guy, I think that he loves you so much that he will want you.”

 

“Until I am 92?” Ryan’s voice sounded so hopeful.

 

“I actually think,” Grace stopped walking and picked up the little boy. “He will want you until way after you are 92. I am betting he will want you until you are 192.”

 

“Don’t kid, a kid.” Ryan leaned on his friend’s leg. “My heart can’t take it, My Grace. It’s really cold out here.”

 

“Why don’t you turn around,” Grace kneeled and pointed behind them. “I see two people that are so full of love that they are ready to warm you up and take you home.”

 

“Hi daddy,” Rylie waved. “Cold daddy!”

 

“I know,” Tony picked up his little girl and kissed her cheek. “Let’s go home.” Turning on his heels, he hurried back towards the house with Rylie leaving Gibbs and Grace with Ryan and his wagon.

 

“I better get going,” Ryan took the handle from Grace. “Thanks for the talk, My Grace.” Pulling the wagon down the sidewalk was getting harder, the snow was deep in spots. 

 

“Tony screwed up,” Grace sighed as she walked beside Gibbs. “What he just did by taking Rylie and leaving Ryan, just crushed him.”

 

“Why don’t you go get warm,” Gibbs pointed to his friend’s car. “Go to the house, I will bring Ryan home. It may just take a grandpa to convince him.”

 

“Ryan,” Grace caught up with her little friend. “I’m going to go get my car and meet you around the corner. I know a place I can park over there. Maybe I can help you figure out where you are going to live.”

 

“Thanks,” Ryan trudged along, his mind whirling with pain and sadness. “Templeton, I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that someday, I was going to mess up. It’s hard trying to do it all right all the time.”

 

“You know,” Gibbs called softly. “I think that it would be okay if you didn’t try so hard. You’re a smart guy, but you’re a kid. Kids are supposed to mess up sometimes, they are supposed to be kids. You are trying so hard to make it so your dad doesn’t want to send you away, that I think you are making it pretty hard on yourself.”

 

“You think so?” Ryan sighed as he stopped to take a rest. “Would you mind pulling for a little bit? My arms are tired.”

 

“I can do that,” Gibbs picked up his grandson, hugged him tight. “I was so scared you were hurt. I am so glad to see you. How about you get under this blanket that Rylie left and get warm? I’m going to pull you around the corner to this place that I know. I am willing to bet that you will love it.”

 

“How’s come daddy took Rylie and not me?” Ryan asked Gibbs as they made their way around the corner. 

 

“Well, I think he’s so scared that his brain didn’t let him do the right thing. I bet when he gets home and realizes what he did ..” Gibbs stopped at the first sound of Tony’s voice.

 

“I realized that I screwed up,” Tony hurried to catch up with the wagon. “I got home and had Rylie and no Ryan. My heart hurt so much, I didn’t know what to do. Grace came into the house and now she is playing with Rylie so I can come get My Ryan.”

 

“Templeton too?” Ryan petted his puppy’s head. “Please, daddy. He’s a good boy, he didn’t mean to mess up!”

 

“I want all of you,” Tony reassured as Gibbs turned the wagon around. “Ryan the man to man talk, I wanted to have with you. It was a talk to tell you that I love you and I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to worry about having to go live somewhere else because I want you forever. Buddy, you know what you may need me to say so that you know how much I love you? Ohana!”

 

“Say it again!” Ryan begged. 

 

“Ohana,” Tony repeated as he picked up Ryan and held him tight. “Tell Grandpa what Ohana means.”

 

“It means family,” Ryan cried. “It means that nobody gets left behind.”

 

“Ohana,” Gibbs smiled. “Let’s go back home, it’s cold. I happen to know we have hot cocoa with lucky charms marshmallows in it.”

 

“Really, My Popeye? You promise!?” Ryan snuggled into Tony’s neck, his body totally exhausted from the stress, long walk and cold. “I want my sister.”

 

Rylie was playing with Grace when Tony carried Ryan back into the house. He was determined to stay awake until he checked on his sister. “Come on, puppy breath. Let’s go potty, then I need to crash. It’s been a long, stressful morning. I just need to take a mental break.”

 

“Isn’t that what Palmer said last week?” Gibbs questioned. “When he showed up here after Breena’s parents arrived?”

 

“Just about word for word,” Tony shook his head. “Right before he went and got in my bed and slept for three hours. He explained to Ryan what was wrong before falling asleep.”

 

Ryan and Templeton were outside for a while causing Tony a great deal of worry. Making his way to the back door, he stood and watched as Ryan and his precious pup played their version of fetch. “Where’d you get the energy for that?” Tony whispered as he watched Ryan run to fetch the ball after Templeton fell over it. To the pup’s credit, the ball was just about the same size as his head.

 

“Where’d your towel go?” Ryan looked around for the towel they kept by the door. “Don’t move, we have to dry your feet. What to do, what to do.” Sighing, Ryan peeled off his coat, stepped out of his boots and picked up his puppy. Walking past his dad, he went in search of his grandpa. “My Popeye? I need something to try his feet. His towel vanished!”

 

Jethro grabbed a towel from the rag box and handed it to his little friend. “Everything going ok?”

 

“Yeah,” sighing, Ryan put Templeton on the floor and went looking for his dad. “Dad? Think we can talk now?”

 

“Sure can,” Tony put Ryan on his shoulders. “I need your help first, do you think you could put this sticker on the wall right there.” Tony smiled as Ryan put the sticker on the wall near his bed. “Here’s the next one. It goes right there.” Ryan didn’t say anything, he just concentrated on placing the five stickers his dad handed to him. “Do you see what it says?”

 

“Ohana! Just like in Lilo and Stitch,” Ryan smiled. “That’s a great movie. I wish we could really have a Stitch, he’s so cool.”

 

“Do you remember what Ohana means?” Tony prodded. 

 

“It means family,” Ryan looked at Tony. “Nobody gets left behind.” Beaming with excitement, Ryan started jumping up and down. “That’s on my wall. You put Ohana on my wall!”

 

“I did,” Tony swooped his son up into his arms so he could make eye contact. “You are mine, mine, mine! I am never, ever going to make you go anywhere. If you try to leave me again, I am going to have to eat all cookie monster popcorn!”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Ryan gasped. “That’s my favorite! It’s special!”

 

“Do you still need a nap?” Tony questioned softly. “I was thinking if you wanted to rest, we could go find Grace and your sister. Maybe get Grandpa and watch a movie, snack on some popcorn before lunch.”

 

“I need to unpack,” Ryan pointed to the bags on the floor. “Maybe later.”

 

“How’d you get all your underwear in this bag?” Tony questioned as he picked up the back and started to put the precious treasures back on the shelves in the closet. “You did a great job packing all your clothes, buddy. I put Rylie’s away. I am impressed, you thought of everything for her. You are the best big brother.”

 

“She as my ‘sponsiblity.” Ryan sighed. “I need to check on my puppy, he’s quiet and that’s never good.”

 

“He’s with me,” Grace called. “I needed puppy kisses in my life, I took him for a little bit.”

 

“He’s a good kisser,” Ryan giggled. “His breath is the best, I love puppy breath.”

 

“I wish I had a puppy like Templeton,” Grace snuggled the little pup closer. “You are so lucky! You have a sister, a puppy, a Popeye and a Tony.”

 

“I have my Grace too,” Ryan giggled as he gave his friend a peck on the cheek. “You want to color pictures with me?”

 

“I would love to!” Grace giggled. “Awe, I have to give up my sweet puppy kisses.”

 

“Here, give me my puppy.” Ryan put his arms out. “I will have a talk with him. Listen puppy breath, you are going to have to keep them sweet puppy kisses loaded. My Grace totally digs you!”

 

“Oh Gosh,” Ryan started for the kitchen. “He farted, it’s bad. Open the door! Open the door! Grab my coat!” The puppy just looked at Ryan, he was confused as to why he was back outside in the snow. Maybe his buddy wanted to play. Running to where his ball was on the porch, the pup started to roll over it.

 

“I think that was a false alarm,” Gibbs laughed. “Sometimes, a fart is just a fart.”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t take no chances. I’m not sure it’s a good idea for him to poop in front of a lady,” Ryan whispered. “She might get grossed out and leave me for another animal.”

 

“I don’t think that is possible,” Gibbs kneeled down so he could whisper to Ryan. “I saw her shopping for a sweater for Templeton.”

 

“You know what,” Ryan giggled. “She’s got it bad for him. My Grace loves his sweet puppy kisses, she’s in deep.”

 

“She likes the tongue up the nose ones too?” Gibbs gasped dramatically.

 

“Specially those!” Ryan laughed. “I don’t know how he did it, but he’s got her under his spell.”

 

“I know what it is,” Gibbs winked. “Think about it, you know too.”

 

“He’s got the ‘Nozzo swagger!” Ryan gasped. “Whoa!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ryan,” Tony yelled for his son. “Where’d he go?”

 

“Outside,” Rylie pointed to the door. “Temp had to shit.”

 

“Rylie,” Tony looked at his daughter in disbelief. “That’s a bad word, we don’t say bad words.”

 

“He said it,” Rylie pointed to where Tobias was pouring a cup of coffee. “I’m just repeating it!”

 

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “That was not very nice of him; whatever he says you don’t repeat.”

 

“No talking!” Pointing at Tobias, the little girl gave him a look that would have made her grandpa proud. “On my six, now!” Marching down the hallway, she escorted Fornell to her grandpa’s bedroom. “Sit down, no talking. No drinking or nothing. This is time out!” With her hands on her hips, Rylie stormed out of the room, her work here was done.

 

“What’d he do?” Gibbs looked to Tony for an answer. “He was only gone five minutes.”

 

“Taught Rylie a bad word,” there was a sigh before Tony turned to walk away. “Leave him in time out for a bit, he’s a bad influence.”

“He has a cup of coffee and the remote to my TV, he won’t care.” Gibbs smirked before turning to go back into the bedroom. Taking the remote and coffee cup, the gunny left his friend in boredom induced misery to serve his sentence only to have Rylie meet him outside the door and wrap herself around his leg, one of her favorite games.

 

“Gibbs,” a female voice called from the living room area. “You got a minute?”

 

“Hey, Sloane.” Gibbs smiled as he walked into the living room with Rylie wrapped around his leg. “Come to borrow my tools again?”

 

“Interesting leg ornament,” Jack snickered. “So is this the beautiful little lady that has stolen your heart and taken you way from NCIS.”

 

“Hi,” Rylie let go of grandpa to hug this lady that was making her grandpa snicker. “I’m Rylie!”

 

“Hello Rylie, I am Jack.” Shaking hands with the little girl, Jack was taken by surprise when she pulled her through the living room and into the play area. “What are we doing?”

 

“A tea party,” Rylie giggled as she picked up her walkie talkie from the table. “Service please.” Rylie watched with a giggle as Jack sat on the floor to be up to the table. 

 

“What can I do for my lady,” Tony appeared with a towel over his arm, like any good butler in the movies does. “What could I get this lovely lady and her guest?”

 

“Ummm..” Rylie started to think hard, she had a new face to entertain. “Chocolate milk, cookies from Aunt Grace and apples.”

 

“Yes, my lady.” Tony winked making Rylie giggle. “I shall fetch your request and return, toot sweet.”

 

“No tooting!” Rylie called after her dad before turning to Jack. “They stink.”

 

“I’ve got a situation here,” Ryan called from the bathroom. “I need assistance!”

 

“Who is that?” Jack looked towards the hallway, nobody seemed to be going to rescue the little voice she could hear.

 

“My brother,” Rylie sighed. “He’s stuck again, got a bad belt.”

 

“Hi there,” Jack made her way into the bathroom. “Think I could help you?”

“I don’t have a choice,” Ryan pointed to his belt. “It’s stuck and I have to use the facilities, it’s getting pretty urgent.”

 

Making quick work of the belt, Jack smiled with satisfaction only to realize the little boy was looking at her with a panicked look on his face. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll be better when you leave,” Ryan nodded. “I can’t do my business with an audience, I can’t go around a lady.”

 

Snickering, Jack pulled the door closed. “Tobias?” Jack spotted the FBI agent on her way back down the hallway to find Rylie. “What are you doing in here all by yourself?”

 

“I’m in time out,” Fornell sighed. “Taught the Rylie to cuss.”

 

“Why would you teach one of them to swear?” Stunned Jack pulled the door closed and stepped closer to Fornell. “What’d you teach her to say?”

 

“Told her Ryan’s dog had to go outside and take a sh…” Sighing Tobias looked around. “You get the picture, if I say it again, I may never get my coffee back.”

 

“HELP HELP HELP!” Rylie screamed as she pounded on the door that led to the garage where her grandpa had disappeared to get something for Jack.

 

“Grandpa!” Rylie pounded on the door to the garage. “Grandpa! HELP ME!”

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Gibbs threw the door open and swooped up the little girl. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

 

“Down, please.” Rylie wiggled to get down, her distress from a moment ago, clearly gone. “Pour me out, grandpa. Please.”

 

“What?” Gibbs was confused and his heart still racing from just moments before. “Rylie, what do you want grandpa to do?”

 

“Help me! Pour me out.” There was a huge sigh from the little girl as she grabbed Jethro’s hand and pulled him down the hallway to her brother, ignoring where Jack and Tobias were standing in the hallway watching. “Ryan! Tell him to pour me out.”

 

“Oh no,” the little dude sighed. “She’s driving me crazy with the teapot song. She learned it at school yesterday, she keeps wanting me to tip her over, and pour her out. You can’t let her fall, she gets mad. Better stand back, I’m a pro. Go ahead, Rylie.”

“Little teapot, tip me over and pour me out!” The vocals were strong, she was going for a Grammy winning performance. Giggles erupted as Ryan tipped her sideways just as the song said. “Thanks brother.”

 

“That kid,” Ryan sighed as he went back into his room, he had some homework to do. “She’s crazy, my Popeye. My Popeye, no ‘fence, but exactly what is that lady doing in our house? She was in the bathroom with me, Popeye. THE BATHROOM.”

 

“She’s a friend from work,” Gibbs explained as his eyes wandered towards the door to see if Jack was listening. “She came over to see if she could borrow my small toolbox, she has to fix somethings at her house. Did you thank her for helping you with your belt?”

 

“Hi!” Ryan turned to greet Jack. “I was rude before, I apologize. I was in a very delicate situation and required complete privacy. I do hope that you will forgive me, my dear. You see, wee folks, like myself, sometimes require private moments to sort things out.”

 

“He sounds..” Jack snickered.

 

“Like Ducky,” Gibbs finished. “I know, it’s a hard habit to break with him; when he’s unsure about that situation, he turns on the Mallard charm.”

 

“I have DiNozzo charm and Mallard charm,” Ryan explained as he kissed Jack’s hand. “That was DiNozzo charm, sometimes you need both and a little swagger to get where you need to be.”

 

“I see,” Jack laughed. “You have some pretty great moves, Ryan. I am going to be thinking about this day for a very long time. I hope that we can be friends someday.”

 

“What about today?” Ryan shrugged. “I have a puzzle that I could use some help with, if you got some time.”

 

“I love puzzles,” Jack took off her jacket and placed it on the end of the bed. “What can I do?”

 

“You want to do the border?” Ryan pointed to where he separated his puzzle pieces. “I like the middle, it’s the most fun.”

 

“You are one very cool kid,” Jack settled in to get comfortable with her part of the puzzle, her need for the tools long forgotten. “This is a nice puzzle, it looks like it’s a dog.”

 

“It’s my puppy,” Ryan pointed to where Templeton was sleeping under his bed. “Jimmy had him put on a puzzle, it’s the best, ever.”

 

“That is one very cool dog,” getting on her belly, Jack scooted partially under the bed to see the pup. “What’s the name?”

 

“Templeton,” Ryan smiled when the puppy jumped up at the sound of his name and came over with his tail wagging. “Just like in my favorite book.”

 

“Noooooooooo!” Jack gasped. “You like Charlotte’s Web? Shut up!”

 

“You know about Charlotte?” Ryan’s eyes got so big. “I love her! The movie is not as good as the book, people should stick with the books. You have to let your ‘magination work.”

 

“That’s what I say too,” wiggling out from under the bed, Jack stood up and looked around the room. “Awe man, does Templeton have to sleep in that cage?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan sighed. “Every night, he gets put in the slammer. Daddy won’t make no ‘ceptions to that rule for him. He’s a good boy, he just likes to play.”

 

“Ry?” Gibbs and Tony called as they came down the hallway carrying something that Gibbs had been working on. “I made this for you and Templeton,” Jethro said softly. “It’s so we can get rid of the jail cell, you put him in it to go to sleep and you both can see each other. It’s too tall for him to get out of.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Ryan rubbed his hands over the wood. “It’s a beautiful dog crib! You put his name on it.”

 

“Delilah helped me with that part,” Gibbs shrugged. “She’s pretty good at that. She also did a big favor for your dad.”

 

“Come here, buddy.” Tony called from the hallway. “See this sign, it’s going to go right here by your door. This means that this is your place forever.”

 

“Room of Ryan DiNozzo.” The little boy read out loud. “Dad, she put a picture of books on it for me! That’s the best! I have to say thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Delilah rolled down the hallway. “I am so glad you liked it. I came to meet this puppy for yours and to say hi to Jack.”

 

“You know her? She’s my new friend, she really digs my puppy.” Ryan picked up Templeton and put him on Delilah’s lap. “He’s a kisser and he dribbles pee when excited. He’s a good boy, and a little excited puppy tinkle won’t hurt you one bit!”

 

“I love him,” Delilah gasped as Templeton stuck his tongue in her ear. “He’s so precious, just like you. Oh my gosh, he’s going to be so fun when we go camping! I can’t wait.”

 

“Lilah,” Ryan whispered softly. “We have to wait for the snow to go away first. Don’t worry, it won’t stay forever, my grandpa says so.”

 

“I know it’s going to be hard to wait, but I brought pizza,” Delilah sighed. “I guess I better give Templeton back to you. He’s one very nice puppy, I wish I had one like him.”

 

“You can hold him more,” Ryan moved to go behind his friend. “I’ll push, you pet. Grandpa, help me put some booty into this. I’m not strong enough.”

 

“Toby,” Rylie stood in the doorway of the bedroom. “Come get pizza!”

 

“Are you sure? I thought I was in time out.” Fornell looked so sad. “I don’t like it when everyone is mad at me.”

 

“Hug it out,” Rylie suggested. “Nozzo’s hug it out.”

 

“I’m not really a hugger,” Fornell sighed.

 

“Well,” Rylie sighed. “You don’t know what you’re missing!” With that, Rylie made her way out of the room leaving Tobias in time out. If he didn’t want to play by the DiNozzo code, he could just do the time.

“Toby,” Ryan made his way over to his grandpa’s friend. “Listen, man. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and hug. If you make it quick, it’s over in a quick flash.”

 

“Do you like hugs?” Fornell questioned as he took his deep breath and leaned down to do a quick hug.

 

“I love them,” Ryan returned the gesture quickly to keep it painless. “Mean mom and dad didn’t do hugs.”

 

“Do you remember your first hug?” Tobias suddenly realized he hadn’t really talked to the little boy much in the months that he had lived with Tony. He was greeted, they were nice to him, but he never really engaged the kid.

 

“It was from My Tony,” Ryan smiled. “He hugged me so tight, he holded on for a very long time. He smiled big and his eyes had little tear drops in them. He smelled like a milkshake!”

 

“Why do you like hugs so much?”

 

“Because they say love you without the words,” Ryan watched to see what Fornell was going to do. “Ready for some pizza?”

 

“Could we try another hug?” Tobias found himself falling madly in love with this child, his heart realizing some of what the little guy must have gone through in his life.

 

“You sure?” Ryan giggled. “It’d be 2 hugs.”

 

“I got this,” Toby nodded as he leaned down and picked the little guy up in the hug. “Now, I got you and I am not letting you go until someone gives me pizza!”

 

“You’re a real character,” Ryan laughed. “Grandpa! We got a real character here. We need to feed him, or I am being napped.”

 

“Oh no!” Gibbs loved that Ryan and Tobias were playing, but mostly he loved that his old friend was finally seeing the love he had for this precious little boy and his sister. “He can’t kidnap you, I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

 

“My Popeye,” Ryan wiggled down. “We’re just playing. I taught him all about hugs. He’s seen the light.”

 

“Where’d you hear that saying?” Tony laughed. “You’re certainly picking up a lot of them.”

 

“Well,” Ryan looked at Delilah. “You said to Tim that he better start seeing the light or he’s going to miss out on fun.”

 

“I did say that,” Delilah laughed. “You remember that from our camping date? You are one incredible kid!”

 

“He’s a Nozzo!” Rylie interjected. “Big D, Little I, Nozzo! Don’t forget it!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy,” Ryan made his way into the kitchen holding his favorite plush bear that he had named Sam. “Do we have a thermometer?”

 

“We do,” Tony turned to question his son, seeing that he was cuddling his bear like a baby. “Is Sam feeling sick?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan sighed. “He’s feeling a bit floppy, I think he’s gotten on top of the weather.” Snuggling Sam close, he kissed the bear’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Sam. I’m going to take very good care of you. We know doctors! I have Jimmy, Ducky, Grace and Jack, they are all doctors. Just so you know, they all dig me, so I bet we could get one of them to help you.”

 

“So, let’s see what we got.” Tony placed the thermometer at the bear’s ear. “Looks like he’s got a tiny temperature. Do you think maybe a special blanket might help him out?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan shrugged. “I never did this part before; I got no ‘sperience with this.”

 

“Well,” Tony took a deep breath. “I don’t have much experience with it either. I just know what happened to you and Rylie when you got here. I figured we’d look anything else up on the internet or ask someone with kids what to do.”

 

“Do we know anyone with a bear, like Sam?” Ryan looked to his dad for answers.

 

“Not that I can think of,” Tony took out his phone. “Maybe we can google the symptoms. Lay it on me, what’s he feeling?”

 

“Well, he was a bit floppy when he woke up. His stomach is squishy, and his nose is pokey.” Ryan pushed on the various parts of his bear to prove his point. “Do you think this is a cereal condition?”

 

Tony bit his lip, he was trying hard not to laugh. “I don’t think so, but we best be on the safe side.” Grace was coming for lunch with the kids, her Saturday ritual since she met them. “Let’s see if Grace can look.”

 

“Better call her,” Ryan put his bear on his shoulder and patted his back, just like he’d seen people do to babies. “Is it ringing?”

 

“Yes,” Tony waited for his friend to pick up, he prayed she caught on quick. “Dr. Confalone, this is Anthony DiNozzo.”

 

“Tell her Ryan too,” the little boy whispered loudly.

 

“And Ryan DiNozzo,” Tony added. “We have a situation here, it seems that Sam, the bear, he woke up this morning a bit on top of the weather. Yes, one moment.” Tony placed the phone on the table and tapped speaker phone. “Go ahead, Doctor.”

 

“Ryan,” Grace sounded so convincingly concerned. “Anthony tells me that Sam woke up feeling a bit on top of the weather today. Can you tell me exactly what’s going on?”

 

“Well, he’s floppy. His nose is pokey, and his tummy are squishy and he’s got a tiny temperature.” Ryan reported as he patted his bears back. “I think it’s a cereal condition and he has nasal combustion.”

 

“When did that start?” Grace finished getting ready while she engaged her little friend. 

 

“Thirty-two seconds ago,” Ryan sighed. “Oh no, he just burped, and it smells like cookies. What does that mean?”

 

“I cannot be sure without running some tests,” Grace snickered wondering exactly what kind of tests do you run on a toy. “I am on my way. Does Sam like Templeton?”

 

“Yep,” Ryan sat down on the floor with his sick friend, so Templeton could help. “He’s giving him kisses!”

 

“Puppy kisses might be the first step in getting Sam to feel better,” Grace grabbed her play date bag and headed toward the car. “I’m leaving now, I will be there soon!”

 

“Grace needs to hang up, so she can drive,” Tony explained to his son. “When she gets here, I bet she will know what to do after examining Sam.”

 

“I love you, My Grace!” Ryan called out. “Be careful driving! Keep your eyes on the road and off your phone.” The little boy was a parrot, he loved to repeat anything that sounded important when his grandpa or dad said it.

 

“Okay,” Tony sat on the floor with Ryan, Rylie crawling on his lap to snuggle. “What do you think we need to do now?”

 

“Well,” Ryan sighed. “We just have to wait on a professional, I don’t think I’m able to handle this one on my own. We should text my Popeye, tell him that Sam got into a real jam.”

 

Tony sent Gibbs a text, asking him if he had time to talk. He knew the older man was out running errands, he didn’t want him to not be able to concentrate on the icy roads.

 

“I was just pulled into the mall” Gibbs returned the text, then decided to call. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sam’s in a real jam,” Ryan sighed. “My Popeye, he woke up feeling on top of the weather. He’s got combustion, a tiny temperature, his nose is pokey, his tummy is squishy and he’s just feeling floppy.”

 

“Wow,” Gibbs exclaimed as he stifled a laugh. “This is a real surprise, I didn’t even realize he was feeling on top of the weather at all.” Gosh, how he loved the two kids. “Could I pick up something to help him out of his jam?”

 

“My Grace is on her way,” Ryan sighed. “I think we need a professional, this is just so surprising! I think a giant cookie would help him through some of it.”

 

“I’ll say,” Gibbs snickered as he walked carefully across the ice into the store. “It came on pretty spontaneously, but giant cookies might just do the trick.”

 

“What’s staun-staneously mean?” Ryan looked to his dad. “Sound pretty bad.”

 

“It means it happened all of a sudden,” Tony explained. “We should let Grandpa do his shopping, I bet he’s going to get something important.”

 

“Just another pair of slippers,” Gibbs said softly. “That dog loves to sleep on mine; I don’t have the heart to take them away.”

 

“He’s got it bad for my puppy,” Ryan giggled. “I better take him outside, it’s been a little while. Listen Sam, you just rest right here on the couch with my favorite blanket. Daddy, can you put on Dory for him?”

 

“Sure,” Tony nodded. “Be careful out there, Gibbs. Don’t you take up too much time, it’s supposed to get bad again.”

 

“Did you tell Grace to come prepared?” Gibbs called before hanging up.

 

“I did, I texted her first thing this morning. She’s coming with a few days of clothes, just in case.” Tony sighed. “I should go get groceries when she gets here, we may be stuck inside for a while.”

 

“I’ll go,” Gibbs volunteered. “Text me a list of what we’re low on, I know the basics.”

 

Tony smiled as he looked at his phone. Gibbs was spending more and more time at his home, their home. Taking a deep breath, he fought down the onslaught of emotions, he loved that these precious children were the reason that his friend was able to smile again. “Waited for fifteen years for you to have a reason to smile,” Tony sighed as he started towards the kitchen. “It was worth the wait.” 

 

“Daddy?” Rylie came into the kitchen with her doll. “Midge isn’t floppy! Is she okay?”

 

“That means she’s wonderful!” Tony picked up his daughter and kissed her neck, causing her to squeal with laughter. “Midge has good stuff in her, she’s never going to get sick. You are so luck!”

 

“I’m lucky,” Rylie giggled as she wiggled down. “I need a drink, please.”

 

“Here you go,” hanging his youngest a glass, Tony winked. “Aunt Grace is on her way over!”

 

Rylie watched from the front windows for Grace to pull in. Her daddy had put her in charge of pushing the button to put the garage door up. With the snow coming, Tony decided to take full advantage of his spacious garage. Now that his basement had a work area for grandpa projects, he was able to put his cars inside again.

 

“Thank you for opening the door for me,” Grace praised the little girl as she walked into the house. “You are the best helper ever!”

 

“I know,” Rylie giggled. “I owned it!”

 

“You sure did,” Grace laughed. “Where’d she learn that?”

 

“School,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I think she needs to transfer; she’s getting too much sass.”

 

“Sometimes,” Grace winked at Rylie. “Sass is good, we just have to watch how we use it. Do you use it on your boyfriend?”

 

“Noooooooooooooooo,” Rylie groaned. “Yessssssssssssssss! Only when he gives me kisses!”

 

“I knew it!” Ryan sighed. “They grow up so fast.” Picking up his puppy, Ryan took a deep breath,” Come on, Templeton, we need to check on Sam. We should let Rylie have a woman talk with Aunt Grace.”

 

“Is your boyfriend cute?” Grace picked Rylie up as she questioned her.

 

“No,” Rylie sighed. “He burps in my face.”

 

“That’s just gross,” Grace snickered. “It’s love.”

 

“Oh boy,” Rylie sighed. “It’s love.”

 

“It sure is,” Grace moved Rylie to her hip as she walked into the living room. “We need to take a look at Sam, I understand that he’s feeling on top of the weather today.”

 

“He really is,” Ryan sniffled. “I’m pretty worried about him, he’s in a jam. I don’t know how he got like this. He was fine when we got in bed, we woke up and he had this cereal condition.”

 

“Okay,” Grace looked around the play area. “Here’s what we are going to do, I am going to run some tests. First, we need the play tunnel to your tents, a piece of string, a flash light and a cell phone.”

 

“Daddy,” Ryan looked to where his father was listening. “Come on, daddy! We have to hurry!” Rushing towards Tony, Ryan took his cell phone and handed it to Grace. “I need a string!” Hurrying into the play room, Ryan came back carrying his camping flash light and the tunnel. “Here’s the important stuff. Daddy’s coming with the string. He uses it to keep the chicken’s legs from flopping.”

 

“Perfect,” Grace tied the string to the bear’s leg, fished it through the tunnel enough for her to be able to grab it. “Tony, I need you to turn the flash light on your phone on and shine it into the tunnel. When Sam slides through, it’s going to scan him from his toes to his ears. This is going to tell exactly what’s wrong.”

 

“What’s going on?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the living room with giant cookies for everyone. “Doc? Taking on a new clientele?”

 

“Be nice, Grandpa. She’s really helping Sam out of his jam. What was that word you called it before?”

 

“Spontaneous,” Gibbs answered as he watched the scanning of the bear with amusement and a great deal of gratitude for the amount of love Grace had for the kids. “Any ideas?”

 

“Looks to me as if Sam has come down with,” Grace hung her head for a dramatic effect. “Spontaneous Broken Cookie Syndrome. It’s a rather cereal condition, but we can treat it.”

 

“I knew it,” Ryan sniffled as he picked up his bear. “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t know about this Cookie Syndrome.”

 

“How do we treat it?” Gibbs questioned as he tried hard not to laugh. “What can we do?”

 

“I think that cookies three times a day for a week will help. We should find out what the best cookie for this disease is.” Making her way into the kitchen, Grace surveyed what she had to work with. “Okay, so I think if he had 1 Chips Ahoy, 1 Nutter Butter and 1 Nilla Wafer a day, he’s going to be good as new in no time.”

 

“Whoa!” Ryan gasped. “I will make sure he does that.”

 

“Oh that’s now how it works,” Grace gently took Sam from Ryan. “You have to eat the cookies and then you give him cookie kisses. This is very powerful medicine, he isn’t big enough to do straight cookies.”

 

“Which cookie should he get kisses of first?” Ryan was looking at the packages. “Does he need some milk on those kisses?”

 

“I think several chocolate milk kisses in a day would help.” Grace nodded. “We’ll have to repeat those scans, but for now this is a great start.”

 

“What about stricktions?” Ryan picked up his big cookie from his grandpa. “Is this a good one to start with?”

 

“It’s the best,” Grace winked. “Might be what he needs to make him feel a little less floppy.”

 

“He’s having some problems with the squishy nose the most,” poking Sam’s nose for effect, Ryan sighed. “I will give that kisses too. I don’t know if it’s going to work, but I have to try. Should have naps? Movies? Puppy Breath kisses?”

 

“All of the above,” Grace sighed. “I think that I better stay here to help out, you never know what kind of jam he might get into by himself.”

 

“He’s a trouble magnet,” Ryan sighed as he looked his bear in the eyes. “He’s been in so many jams lately, I think he’s running with a bad crowd.”

 

“Do you know which friends could be guilty?” Gibbs was so serious with his question that he almost forgot that he was playing a game.

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan turned to his grandpa. “Wait a minute! This is all started with Toby was here and in time out. That man just can’t stay out of trouble.”

 

“Do you think that Tobias has this Cookie thing?” Gibbs snickered as he pulled out his phone. “Fornell, we got a few questions for you.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Ryan waited for Gibbs to put his phone on speaker. “Toby! Do you feel floppy?”

 

“Can’t say that I do,” Tobias smiled as he listened.

 

“Is your nose or stomach squishy or your nose pokey?” Ryan questioned softly then waited for Tobias to answer. “Toby?”

 

“I was trying to see,” Tobias snickered at himself, he was actually poking on his nose and stomach. “Seems everything is fine.”

 

“No tiny fever or burps that smell like cookies or combustion?” Ryan pushed a little further.

 

“Can’t say that I do,” Fornell sat down and waited. “Is everything okay?”

 

“It’s Sam,” Ryan sighed. “He got himself in a real jam, it’s Stawn-taneous Broken Cookie Syndrome. It’s a very cereal condition that is going to need tests and..”

 

“Further monitoring,” Grace interjected. 

 

“It’s kind of touch and go-go right now,” Ryan reported. “He’s probably going to need a plant, but it’s too early to tell.”

 

“What kind of plant?” Tobias acted so concerned. “Gibbs, you didn’t tell me that Sam was so sick. What can I do?”

 

“Nothing,” Ryan sighed. “It’s just one of those things.” Waving at the phone, Ryan took his bear and started towards the playroom. “Come on Templeton, we have worrying to do.”

 

“Jethro,” Fornell waited for his friend to take the phone off of speaker. “That is one cute kid, where’d he get that his bear was sick?”

 

“With Ryan, his brain is like a freight train,” Gibbs snorted. “It’s hard to tell. Right now, we are just going with the flow. You did an impressive job.”

 

“Reminds me of when Emily was young,” Tobias sighed. “She used to come up with the craziest adventures. I miss those days.”

 

“You want to pack and bag and come over?” Gibbs questioned. “Before the weather gets too bad to drive.”

 

“Nah,” Toby snickered. “I’m very much out of practice, but I will call the squirt later to check on Sam. Got to write that name down, I have to impress him with my concern. Oh, I ordered the puppy of his a bowl with his name on it. I’ll bring it over when it arrives.”

 

“I knew you digged his dog,” Gibbs snorted. 

 

“Grandpa!” Ryan came running into the room. “I need your help!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Following the little boy down the hallway, he stopped in horror and shock. “How’d that little dog get your big bear?”

 

“I had to do my important business,” Ryan explained. “I told Rylie to watch Sam, she went to get cookies with Aunt Grace. This is bad, this is really bad.”

 

“We have to think like a puppy,” Jethro got down on his hands and knees. “Get ready, we might have to move fast.” Barking at the little puppy, Jethro was rewarded with the reaction he hoped for, the puppy yapping back. Ryan hurried to get Sam out from under the bed where Templeton had taken him.

 

“What on earth?” Grace gasped when she walked into the room to find her friend barking at the puppy.

 

“Desperate times,” Gibbs mumbled.

 

“Yeah, we had desperate times!” Ryan giggled as his grandpa continued barking at his puppy, a puppy that was now running in circles excited. “Oh no! Here take Sam. Daddy! Open the door! This isn’t just excited dribble.”

 

“Really?” Grace snickered. “You barked at a puppy?”

 

“Hey, you are the one that left a cereally ill bear alone to be kidnapped by the pup.” Gibbs defended. 

 

“Cereally ill?” Grace gasped in laughter. “You’ve come a long way, Gibbs. Cereally ill. Does he need patched up?”

 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Gibbs checked the bear over. “Just a bit of puppy drool.”

 

“Ruff, Ruff, Ruff,” Ryan was barking softly at his puppy, Templeton’s head twisting side to side as he listened. “Ruff, ruff.” Placing his puppy on the floor in the bedroom Ryan peeled off his shirt and put it in the dirty clothes. “I got peed on,” Ryan sighed. “He goes lots when he’s excited.”

 

“What did I tell you?” Tony walked into the bedroom with a wet washcloth in his hand to wash the puppy pee off his son.

 

“That being a parent is a big job and that it gets mess,” Ryan repeated. “You also said not to show a lady my chest until I am twenty seven, but she was in here and it was pee.”

 

“Sometimes, we have to make exceptions,” Tony laughed. “I think she had her eyes closed, she didn’t see anything.”

 

“That’s too bad,” Ryan sighed. “I’m a fine specimen of man.”


	5. Chapter 5

With the snow storm looming, Tony was growing increasingly worried about Ducky. He and Grace were the most precious parts of their extended family, with Grace safely playing with the kids and monitoring Sam’s condition, that left Ducky. The elder man had declined his invitation to spend the weekend, he felt that he would slow the children down in their outdoor play.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Gibbs handed Tony a cup of coffee as he took a stance on the other side of the playroom’s doorway. “You are a million miles away.”

 

“Ducky,” Tony sighed. “He and Grace have been such a strong support system for us. You have been my rock, my best friend through all of this. I jumped into unchartered waters and you threw me an anchor. We are in your backyard, I know when you are home or if you are safe. I will do my darndest to make sure you are taken care of. Grace is here until the storm is over. I don’t like it that Ducky’s alone.”

 

“I agree,” Gibbs sighed. “He has a lot of pride, Tony. How are we going to do this?”

 

“First of all,” Grace kissed Tony’s cheek. “I am so attached to your family, even you Popeye. I love being here. You touched my heart when you made me pack to come over. My husband is in and out of town so much, I appreciate not being alone. Secondly, you have a secret weapon. Ryan’s personality is huge, he will be able to convince Ducky to come over.”

 

Turning on her heels, Grace did her routine check of Sam. “Ryan, I was wondering if you thought that maybe Ducky should come take a look at Sam. Second opinions never hurt.”

 

“He could help!” Ryan sighed. “This is so much ‘sponsibility.”

 

“Duck,” Gibbs called into the phone. “You busy?”

 

“I am never too busy for you, my friend.” Ducky commented with a smile. 

 

“Ryan needs to talk to you,” Gibbs set the phone to speaker before placing it on the table. “Go ahead, buddy.”

 

“My Ducky!” Ryan ran to the phone. “I need you! Sam got into a jam! He’s got Stawn-taneous Broken Cookie Syndrome and it’s a pretty cereal condition. My Grace has been looking after him, but she thinks we need an expert. Can you help him? Please My Ducky!”

 

“Oh my!” Ducky gasped. “This Syndrome sounds rather peculiar and a bit complex. Tell me, my sweet boy, what are his symptoms.”

 

“You aren’t going to believe it!” Ryan sighed with a great deal of exasperation. “His nose is pokey, his stomach is squishy and he has a bit of combustion. He was running a tiny temperature, but that comes and goes now. Oh, and he burps cookie smells.”

 

“Where in the world did he come down with this?” Ducky snickered as he started to pack up his medical bag. “I think that I should come take a look!”

 

“Ryan,” Grace motioned for her little man to come closer. “Ask him if he could stay a day or two, help with the observation.”

 

“My Ducky!” Ryan ran back to the phone. “I need you, man! Do you think you could stay maybe two or three days? Help me with Sam? I don’t know what to do with the syndrome. I got no ‘sperience with this.”

 

“I would be delighted!” Ducky was suddenly excited for this adventure. “Tell me, young fella, is your puppy still being cute?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan giggled. “He’s going to be so excited to see you! Don’t wear a good shirt, just in case.”

 

“Oh, a wee bit of dribble is good for the soul.” Ducky snickered. 

 

“Tell him that your daddy will be knocking on his door soon.” Gibbs winked.

 

“My Ducky! Daddy is coming to get you! You don’t want to bring your beautiful car out in this snow! It’s not good for it.” Ryan waited to see what Ducky was going to say but was relieved at his response.

 

“Oh, my word,” Ducky started to gather his things. “I have to get my wits about me, I will see you soon my boy. Tell your sister that Ducky is coming, I sure want lots of hugs.”

 

“You’re going to get so many hugs that you aren’t going to know what to do!” Ryan was so excited; the plan had worked. “We have to make tea! My Ducky is coming! My Ducky is coming!”

 

The elder man was still smiling when Tony knocked on his door. “I recognize a Ryan caused smile anywhere.” Tony snickered. “That kid is a lot of energy, he’s so funny. I have no idea where he came up with the idea for this sick bear, but he’s pretty convinced the bear is ill. Right now, he’s waiting for you… the best of the best!”

 

“Anthony,” Ducky gave that sly smile that always made Tony’s heart lighter. “You have no idea how much joy those children bring me; they give me ...”

 

“Purpose?” Tony watched as Ducky nodded. “I know just how you feel, Ducky. Let’s figure out what you are bringing, before he starts calling me from Gibbs’ phone. Bathrobe, slippers, and PJs are required. Do you want to bring play clothes?”

 

“I haven’t used that term for myself since I was a wee boy,” Ducky laughed. “I do believe that I will bring play clothes. I will bring jeans, perhaps I should bring some of those dreadful exercise suites that Dr. Palmer purchased for me. I have extra gloves, a spare coat and a few pairs of socks.”

 

“Don’t forget underwear,” Tony teased. “I don’t know if will count them for you, but I know he won’t let you borrow any. He still takes daily inventory, but we are down to once a day instead of three times a day. Right now, he’s busy with other things to spend too much time in the land of Fruit of the Loom.”

 

“I better pack extras,” Ducky snickered. “Just in case I get myself in a predicament playing outside. Master Ryan informed me that if you do not remove the snow from your butt, it freezes your cheeks. Best I be prepared.”

 

“He’s just the fountain of knowledge,” Tony snickered. “You bought presents for Templeton!” Tony laughed as he carried Ducky’s purchases to the car. “You are spoiling that dog.”

 

“Ryan loves him so much,” Ducky shrugged. “How can you not want to spoil the pup and his little playmates? They are simply delightful.”

 

“Hi Ducky!” Rylie yelled as she ran past the elder man to hide.

 

“Come give him a hug,” Tony scolded lightly.

 

“Can’t,” Rylie yelled back. “I’m in trouble, big trouble.”

 

“Fee Fi Fo Fum………” Gibbs growled. “I smell the hair of a little troll… and she’s hiding right over ……….”

 

Rylie shrieked and hurried to stand behind her dad and Ducky. “Get him, daddy! Potect me!”

 

“Who is that?” Tony questioned with a laugh. “I don’t know him.”

 

“He’s a big, growling monster! He’s going to eat me up!”

 

“Come back here, Jethro!” Ryan marched into the living room to fetch Gibbs. “You never let your pet monster out of the cage, Rylie. Jethro, you can’t eat her up! She’s going to give you gas.”

 

“RO?” Gibbs was trying to stay in character, but a laugh was building in his throat. 

 

“Those things that girls are made of,” Ryan leaned in really close. “They make you toot. Never ever eat a child, they are bad for digestion. If you are hungry, we’ll get you some food. Good monster, follow me!”

 

“Where’d you get a monster?” Tony was so nonchalant, it was like Ryan had brought in a bug instead. 

 

“My ‘magination,” Ryan sighed. “Trying to keep Sam entertained, he wants to bungee jumping. I told him he can’t! He’s got to rest, but he’s being really hard to deal with.”

 

“Bungee jumping?” Tony snickered. “Why Bungee jumping?”

 

“Ask Sam,” Ryan sighed. “He’s not talking to me!”

 

“What happened?” Ducky’s concern made Ryan hug him.

 

“Hi My Ducky!” Ryan turned to Gibbs where he pointed for him to sit at the table, so he could get his monster a snack. “Got to feed Jethro,” Ryan put out a couple cookies and a juice box. “After you eat that, you can be my grandpa again! You need to put some meat on your bones.”

 

“You’re right,” Ducky winked. “He’s a bit thin. Now, tell me..why is Sam not speaking to you.”

 

“My Ducky,” Ryan sighed. “I just asked him to stop tooting on my bed, that’s all. I would go to sleep, he would toot, and it would smell really bad! I had to go sleep in the hallway for a little while.”

 

“On my word,” Ducky gasped so playfully. “That is a real problem, I will see if I can give him some medication for that issue. Perhaps, it wasn’t Sam tooting. Where is that puppy of yours? Maybe he was the tooter!”

 

“With My Grace,” Ryan hung his head. “He’s so in love with her! She’s going to break his heart someday. Women always do. She comes into the room and he …….. I can’t tell you.” Placing his head in his hands, Ryan sighed with embarrassment.

 

“You can tell me,” picking up the little boy, Ducky placed him on the counter, so they were eye to eye. “Tell me, what does he do?”

 

“He shows her his belly,” Ryan covered his eyes again. “You’re not supposed to show your belly to girls, ever!”

 

“Oh my,” Ducky pretended to blush. “That certainly is a bit forward of him. Do you think perhaps he’s just flirting with her?”

 

“I know for sure that he is,” Ryan leaned over to whisper. “She’s married, her husband isn’t going to be happy about this.” Sighing Ryan shook his head in disbelief. “I just got him, now he’s about to run off for love.”

 

“Perhaps, we can make him understand that right now, he’s just a baby. He has a long time for love.” Ducky suggested. “First things first, I think I should take a look at Sam. Perhaps, he will tell me if there is another reason that he isn’t speaking to you.”

 

“Go easy on him,” Ryan shrugged. “He’s cereal ill.”

 

Ducky picked up his medical bag and started down the hallway to Ryan’s room. He stopped in the door of the playroom, he was captivated by the sight of Rylie putting her baby doll accessories on the pup. “That’s so cute.”

 

“Hi Ducky!” Rylie hopped up and ran to her friend for a hug. “Where’s the monster?”

 

“Eating cookies,” Ducky winked. “You brother took control, it’s all good now. What are you playing?” Ducky snickered as he watched the puppy trying to get out of all the doll clothes to greet him. “This is one happy puppy.”

 

“His tail goes so fast!” Rylie giggled. “Are you going to fix Sam?”

 

“I hope so,” Ducky picked up Templeton to get some kisses. “Right after I get some puppy love.”

 

“Puppy love………” Ryan sang. “and they call it puppy loooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeee.…….”

 

“He’s been learning songs from daddy,” Rylie rolled her eyes. “He sings all the time, it’s so ‘noying.”

 

“Let’s go find Sam,” Ducky put the pup on the floor and went to Ryan’s room. Finding no bear, Ducky made his way down the hallway finally catching a glimpse of the bear resting his Jethro’s room. “Why are you in here?”

 

“Oh No!” Ryan sighed. “Again! This is grandpa’s room, Sam. I know you like his TV, but you can’t be ruining his privacies! After my Ducky sees if you are okay, you are going to have to do a time out. You can’t just come in here.”

 

“Has this Broken Cookie Syndrome made him start doing things that he isn’t supposed to?” Ducky questioned as he lifted the bear gently from the bed and carried him to Ryan’s room.

 

“It’s made him a rebel,” Ryan explained. “My Ducky, it’s Stant-taneous Broken Cookie Syndrome. Daddy says that little bear is a rebel without a cause.”

 

“Oh my,” Ducky chuckled as he started this examination. “We should put him in an oxygen tent, that will help with this cereal illness and it will be like timeout. Let’s look to see what we have to work with. Oh yes, you have a tent, that will do nicely. I see that your dad has a fan, let’s plug it in and turn it on low for the air. A blanket to keep him warm, that treatment should last for about an hour.”

 

Ryan nodded, his mind was whirling. Pulling a play cell phone from his pocket, he answered it with a big sigh. “Yes, I can be there.” Taking a deep breath, Ryan tucked his “phone” back in his pocket and turned to Ducky. “They need me at the office. You got everything under control?”

 

“I do,” Ducky was amused and curious as to the next adventure. Watching Ryan go over to the closet, he pulled on his jacket, put on his slippers and headed down the hallway and into his dad’s den which doubled as his school room. “They can’t do it without me.” Looking around, he placed his jacket on the empty chair and went to his desk. Pulling one of his lesson books from his desk, he started working.

 

“What’s he doing?” Tony whispered to Ducky, the elder man was watching from the hallway.

 

“He got called into the office,” Ducky snickered. “Seems, they cannot function without him.” Before Ducky could say another word, Ryan pulled his phone out again. “Oh my, he’s getting another call.”

 

“Really?” Ryan gave an exasperated sigh. “When did that happen? Yes, sir. No, sir. Listen, I have to take my puppy to the potty soon, just how much work do you have for me? I will do it right now.” Hanging his head down, Ryan grumbled and put his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“Anthony,” Ryan called out. “I need you in here for a moment.”

 

“Yes, Sir?” Tony stepped into the room.

 

“Don’t call me sir! I’m not old enough yet. Now, I need your help.” Ryan pointed to the chair for Tony to sit in. “Pet person has gotten herself in a real jam, she’s in the pound.”

 

“Oh my,” Tony gasped. “What do we do?”

 

“Well, I would just leave her there.” Ryan moved closer to Tony. “Got a secret, I don’t like her she’s loud and she pinches my cheeks. Toby called, he wants her out of the pound.”

 

“Did he say why?” Tony was trying not to laugh; the little imagination was working overtime in his little man.

 

“Yeah, she won’t stop talking and he’s got a headache.” Moving to the window, Ryan looked out at all the snow. “We need to send our best agent to get her out.”

 

Pulling out his phone, Tony turned on the Facetime. Delilah’s face appeared on the third ring. “Hey guys!”

 

“Lilah!” Ryan leaned over and kissed the screen. “I missed you.”

 

“Oh my that was a great kiss,” leaning closer to her phone’s screen, she whispered. “I miss you too. I want to come play soon!”

 

“Do you have some time? I got a problem,” Ryan got up on the chair next to his dad and then onto the desk to sit down, he felt in charge up there. “Listen, Pet Person got put in the pound. Toby wants her out. She’s driving him to straction (distraction) and giving him a spitting headache (splitting headache). I think that Tim is the best man for this job.”

 

“I agree!” Delilah turned her chair around and moved through the apartment to find Tim. “Honey, Ryan needs you to go get pet person. She’s in the pound. Tobias, he owns the pound, he is getting frustrated with her and she’s giving him a headache. So, I think it would be best if you go get her.”

 

“Take your gun!” Ryan called out. “She’s a wild one!”

 

“We’re playing right?” Tim whispered. “I’m not sure I could deal with Abby today.”

 

“Do we look like we are playing?” Delilah scolded. “Get your coat, badge and gun now. Come on, the assistant Director of NCIS has called you to take on a case. You don’t ask questions, you say thank you Ryan, I am working on it for you, Ryan.”

 

“You tell him, Lilah!” The little boy cheered for his best friend, he loved her so much. “Sock it to him!”

 

“Hey,” Tony laughed. “We don’t want her to hurt him.”

 

“Don’t sock it to him, he’s a wuss!” Ryan giggled. “So, if Pet Person’s case is solved, I need to take my puppy to make a puddle or a pile. Not sure, he’s in charge of that.”

 

Leaving Tony with Delilah on the phone, Tony started laughing. “You are one in a million, I owe you.”

 

“Heck no, that was fun. I love it when he does that stuff. This is the sixth case I have helped him solve this week. I need to go stop Tim, I forgot to tell him that Ryan is super sleuth. I will call you guys later!” Delilah disconnected to go stop her husband.

 

“Are you done working?” Tony whispered. “Where’s your boss?”

 

“In Washington,” Ryan sighed. “He’s got ‘portant stuff to do, I have to call him.”

 

“Director,” Ryan called into his play phone, unaware that his dad was recording him. “Listen, I got Pet Person out of her jam. Do you have more work for me? I can go back to playing, that’s okay. I finished my homework, sir. Yes, I ate my veggie table, I have lots in the storage from the garden! I don’t want to get a mountain lion.” Ryan listened for a moment, his foot tapping. “It might eat me! I understand. I will let Anthony know. Bye.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony sounded so supportive. “Lay it on me.”

 

“We have to go find a mountain lion,” Ryan sighed. “Director wants it for a pet.”

 

“Is he nuts?” Tony gasped. “A pet mountain lion?”

 

“I don’t know what he’s thinking,” Ryan sighed. “We need to follow orders, I just don’t know where to start.”

 

“How about a Safari? Have you ever been on safari?” Ducky held up one of Ryan’s books, it was about a jungle. “You see the most magnificent animals.” 

 

“When did you go on safari?” Tony interrupted.

 

“Daddy, that’s rude. My Ducky was telling a story. You need to be a good listener. Have a seat, daddy. My Ducky.. spill the beans.” Ryan wiggled up in the closest chair to listen.

 

“Now, I know why he’s your favorite,” Tony snickered. “I need to go find Gibbs, he’s suspiciously missing since his monster mishap.”

“Boss?” Tony stood in the doorway of Jethro’s bedroom. “You okay?”

 

“I am,” Gibbs smiled. “I was just working on plans for an addition to the cabin, I think we’re going to need to add a bathroom and a bedroom for the kids.”

 

“You don’t have to share that cabin with us,” Tony reassured. “You have the right to privacy, a place that is just yours. If you really want to share, I think they would love it.”

 

“I want to share,” Gibbs smiled. “They are going to be so much fun.”

 

“Ducky’s in his glory,” Tony snickered. “Ryan is listening to his story about going on safari.”

 

“Explains why he loves Ryan so much,” Gibbs snorted. “Grace was getting a headache, she went to take a nap. If she doesn’t come out soon, I want Ducky to go take a look at her. Looked like she was in a lot of pain, but she said sleep would help.”

 

“Could be a migraine,” Ducky interjected from the doorway. “Templeton had to go out, I lost my audience.” Making his way down the hallway, Ducky made his way into the room just in time to hear Grace being sick.

 

“I’ll go,” Tony eased his way into the bathroom. “It’s okay, we’re going to take good care of you. Ducky’s here with his bag of medical magic.”

 

“Migraine meds,” Grace whispered. “Nightstand, I need the other ones.”

 

“Got them,” Gibbs handed the case to Ducky. 

 

With Tony out of the way, Ducky was able to medicate his patient. Helping her back to bed, he gently examined her with Ryan watching from the doorway. “She needs some sleep, an ice pack and a nice fan to make this room a little cooler.”

 

“I got the fan,” Ryan hurried to the play room with Gibbs following closely to unplug it for him. “I need help plugging it in.”

 

“Do you think this is the syndrome?” Gibbs whispered softly, he needed to try to put Ryan at ease.

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan whispered as they walked into Grace’s room. “She’s precious, grandpa. We have to take real good care of her!”

 

“You already do,” Grace whispered as Tony placed the icepack on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ducky’s arrival had provided a great deal of burden relief for Ryan. Sam was resting comfortably in his oxygen tent, thinking about his indiscretions. Grace was medicated and sleeping off her migraine with all that under control that left Ryan the freedom to tackle one more thing. 

Being Assistant Director of NCIS was tough work, he had to report to Director Vance and sometimes, the man just didn’t have any sense. A mountain lion was a big order, he just wasn’t sure what to do about this latest task. 

 

“Grandpa?” Ryan knocked on the door to the garage. “I need some help.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs picked up the little boy and moved into the garage. “Need to sand your troubles away?”

 

“No,” Ryan dramatically placed his head in Jethro’s neck. “I need a mountain lion, it’s for the Director. Orders, you know.”

 

“Well, I can tell that you are very worried about this assignment. What if I told you that it is illegal to own a mountain lion, even for the Director. He’s going to have to settle for a regular kitty.” Gibbs chuckled when Ryan relaxed in relief. 

 

“That’s the best news I have ever heard,” Ryan snuggled in closer. “How am I going to break it to him? He’s not going to be very happy.”

 

“Let me,” Gibbs opened his phone, he was getting ready to call Vance when he realized this was a mission conjured up by the boy’s imagination.

 

“Gibbs,” Vance answered with concern. “Everyone okay? Ryan and Rylie okay?”

 

“They are sir,” Gibbs took a deep breath. “Ryan and I have been working on the assignment that you gave Assistant Director Ryan DiNozzo. Sir, it is my duty to inform you that it is illegal to own a mountain lion in any state. Assistant Director DiNozzo has taken this as a personal defeat, sir. He has come up with another option.”

 

“He has?” Vance was feeling amused. 

 

“I have, sir.” Ryan picked up his head and spoke towards the phone.

 

“Who is this?” Vance teased.

 

“Ryan DiNozzo,” the little boy called out. “Ryan Big D, Little I, Big N, little ozzo.”

 

“Oh! Assistant Director, how are you?” Vance sat back in his recliner, he loved these moments with the little guy. His mind often wandered back to that first meeting, when at a very tender age of 5, the little boy wanted proof that his father was dead, to end his hell. “Did you build a snowman yet?”

 

“Yes, sir. We are going to build another one when it’s done snowing. Are you mad about the mountain lion thing?” Ryan whispered, he didn’t even realize that Vance had to piece things together.

 

“Director, it was a pretty tall order. You called his cell phone, asked him to send his best agents to free Abby and then asked for a Mountain Lion.” Tony sighed dramatically. “I think you need a whole team for this, not just one handsome, assistant.”

 

“You’re right!” Vance’s voice went up in pitch. “Let’s get McGee and Bishop on operation Mountain Lion, Assistant Director DiNozzo, I have a new assignment for you.” 

 

Ryan wiggled down, he moved to the center of the room and stood at attention. “Ready for my assignment, sir!”

 

“I would like you to build a snowman family and take pictures with them,” Vance sighed dramatically. “I need some more pictures on my Ryan & Rylie wall.”

 

“I accept the mission sir!” Ryan barked. “You will have your photos on Monday!”

 

“I look forward to it,” Vance paused for a moment. “Where is that handsome puppy of yours?”

 

“He’s taking a nap with My Grace, she’s on top of the weather with a hygraine. My Ducky gave her medicine, she will be peachy soon.” Ryan giggled as his stomach growled. “I need some food now, I’ll catch you later, alligator.”

 

“After while crocodile.” Vance snickered as the call disconnected, he was waiting to see how long it took before Tim called him about his new assignment.”

 

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Tony took Ryan’s hand. “We need to feed Ducky, Grandpa and Rylie too. What should we have?”

 

“Snickers, ice cream, cookies and gummy worms.” Ryan laughed. “Want me to cook?”

 

“Those are very interesting choices,” Tony laughed. “I was thinking that maybe we could have some home fries, chicken sandwiches and carrots.”

 

“I like my idea better,” Ryan sighed. “I’ll get the potatoes out of the bin.”

 

“I’ll get the carrots,” Ducky volunteered as he joined his family. “It’s really coming down out there, I certainly am very thankful for the shelter.” 

 

“Where we are,” Gibbs put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Will always be a home for you, Duck. Never forget that.”

 

“I’m going to go get my puppy,” Ryan sighed. “Best take him out so he doesn’t piddle all over My Grace. He will never impress her that way.”

 

“My Popeye!” Ryan ran into the kitchen and took Gibbs by the hand. “I got a situation, I need you.” Pulling Gibbs towards the guest room that Grace was sleeping in, Ryan stopped outside the door and pointed. “Look at him, he’s belly up.”

 

“Oh no,” Gibbs gasped. “I thought we told him that a gentleman never shows a lady his belly!”

 

“We did,” Ryan hid his face in his hands. “What do I do? He’s embarrassed himself.”

 

“Well, Grace doesn’t seem to mind, she’s rubbing his chest and belly in her sleep.” Gibbs shrugged. “Maybe, we could get him out before she sees. The question is.. how do we do that without waking her?”

 

“We got a problem,” Ryan pointed to Templeton. “His tail is wagging, he can hear us. That tail tickles, if we don’t get him out she might start the giggles.”

 

“Too late,” Grace giggled. “It tickles.”

 

“How’s your head?” Gibbs whispered as he placed Templeton in Ryan’s arms. “Need anything?”

 

“I feel much better,” Grace stretched with a smile as she watched Ryan carry Templeton out of the room. “Ryan get so embarrassed when Templeton shows his belly. It must be the cutest thing, I have ever seen. Did we get much more snow?”

 

“A couple more inches,” Jethro held onto Grace as she stood up, handing her bathrobe to her when she was steady on her feet. “You are right where you need to be. Your husband called about an hour ago, I told him you would text him when you were awake. He said you get migraines when you work more and sleep less.”

 

“Guilty,” Grace sighed. “It’s been a rough few weeks, Popeye. I’m starving, think we could go eat whatever is smelling so wonderful?”

 

Ryan was still outside with Templeton when the duo made their way into the kitchen. Taking a seat, Grace watched as Ryan stood quietly while Templeton found the right spot to do his business, smiling as he grabbed a shovel to make the spot bigger when Templeton kept hunting.

 

“Everything ok?” Gibbs opened the door to check on the little man.

 

“He’s still trying to find the perfect spot,” Ryan sighed. “I don’t know what he thinks is perfect, if I did I would point to it for him. He’s starting to shiver! My puppy book says when they shiver, you have to hurry them inside. Wait! Quiet! Pee is about to happen! GOOD BOY!”

 

“Everything work out okay?” Gibbs asked as Ryan ran inside with his puppy. “Need some help?”

 

“I need to pee, he needs his feet wiped off and to be wrapped in a blanket. I have a situation here.” Ryan yelled out relieved when Tony expertly unzipped him and ran him into the bathroom off the kitchen while Grace and Gibbs took care of Templeton.

 

“Boys are so weird,” Rylie sighed. “He’s always got pee ‘mergencies.” 

 

“Well,” Grace sighed dramatically. “The cold and snow make you have to pee, girl!”

 

Giggles erupted as Rylie pushed the outside door open and ran into the closest snow pile dressed only in her play clothes and sneakers. “Oh boy, I got to go potty!” Running back into the house, she skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom door as Ryan came out. “Move over Ry, I got to pee!”

 

“She was trying the snow makes you pee theory,” Grace explained to a very confused Tony. “She had to try, but she’s going to need a change of clothes. She launched herself into a snow pile to prove it.”

 

“Oh good grief,” Tony made his way into the laundry room to grab a change of dry clothes. “Oh, Lucy! Are you done?” Knocking on the door, Tony got concerned when there was no answer. Opening it slowly, he burst into laughter. “How’d you fall in?”

 

“I was trying to get the snow out of my butt and it pulled me down. There is something cold tickling me, I’m not moving. I think it’s a monster.” Rylie held very still, she wasn’t taking any chances.

 

“Ryan?” Tony peeked his head out. “Was there a monster in the toilet when you were in here?”

 

“Just the one that eats little girls,” Ryan shot back without looking up. “Looked really hungry too.”

 

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Rylie yelled frantically. “He’s going to snack on my bones.”

 

 

“Are you sure it’s going to eat your bones?” Tony questioned as he picked up his youngest and helped her change clothes. “I, personally, think you are to cute to gobble up.”

 

“What a monster is hungry, they don’t care.” Rylie whispered. “Just like when Ryan eats boogers when we got no graham crackers.”

 

“TMI,” Tony gagged a little. “Guess we better stock up on graham crackers. Okay, you are all dried off and ready to take on the world again. What plans do you have now that your tushy is free?”

 

“I’m going to go eat,” Marching out of the bathroom, Rylie made her way to the table to wait for food. 

 

“Were you expecting a Disney World answer?” Gibbs snorted. “She’s too young for that, DiNozzo.”

 

“Yeah, Nozzo!” Rylie called out as she started to wiggle around. “I’m hungry! Don’t make me eat boogies.”

 

“Please don’t,” Tony hurried to finish lunch. “I worked hard on this lunch, I hope you like it.”

 

“It’s good,” Ryan mumbled as he ate. “My Grace, do you like it? You need some meat on your bones. Good nutrition is fundamental to healing. Right, My Ducky?”

 

“That is right,” Ducky snickered. “Master Ryan, you are just a sponge.”

 

“I love it,” Grace mumbled as she ate, she was starving. 

 

“Want to play house?” Ryan looked to his family. “I’ll be the dad, you are my kid!”

 

“This could be fun,” Gibbs whispered. “I’m curious to see what he does.”


End file.
